marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Frankie Rayner (Earth-9602)
When Jade Nova learned that the three of them were to capture a single man, she was annoyed. She claimed that she could complete the mission alone. Strangefate proceeded to explain that Access was a greater threat than any of their previous foes, including Mephisatanus or Baron Wotan. Jade expressed disbelief that just one man could be so dangerous. She asked for more information, but Strangefate told his agents that they had all the necessary information. While Strangefate kept talking, Jade Nova stepped away, examining various artifacts displayed within the Sanctum. She was particularly interested in a war hammer of some kind and lifted it up. She rejoined the conversation to point out that Access looked "as threatening as Santa Claus," and again offered to take him out solo. Strangefate lost patience with her, grabbed the hammer from her hand, and counter-offered to remove her from the mission entirely, pointing out that he had other agents that could replace Jade Nova, such as the "Arcane woman." Jade Nova backed down and agreed to follow orders. Skulk was the first of the three agents to locate and approach Access, but failed to capture him. Access run into a back alley to escape and found Jade Nova waiting for him there. She called him "handsome" and told him to slow down. She then used her ring to transform from her human form to one seemingly made of green flame. Skulk reached the two of them in the alley and the agents co-operated. Jade Nova used her powers to create energy constructs to wrap Access in green chains. Access teleported away, leaving the two agents behind. The activities of the agents afterwards are unknown. The White Witch believed that they were still roaming New Gotham City, looking for Access. | Powers = *Jade Nova has Green Lantern symbols on her belt-buckle and her ring, suggesting that she has ties to Iron Lantern. *Her ring can project energy beams, and can turn her body into mystical green flames. *She can fly or levitate. The single scene in which she does fails to specify the height or speed limits of her ability. *She can create solid energy constructs like chains. | Abilities = None known | Strength = When turned into green flames, Jade Nova can lift (press) approximately 40 tons. | Weaknesses = *Her solid energy chains can immobilize opponents, but cannot stop teleporters from using their power. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Her ring can shoot energy beams | Notes = *Her ability to create energy constructs is based on that of Kyle Rayner. Rayner could use his Green Lantern ring to create energy constructs that he used for offensive weapons, defensive shields, or just for fun. Green Lantern constructs are formed via the wielder's imagination and willpower, meaning that the construct can be any size and have as much power behind it as the wielder can muster. *The DC character Jade on which she is partly based, is not a typical Green Lantern. She is the daughter of Green Lantern Alan Scott and was born with innate powers than manifested in late childhood/early adolescence. In Marvel terms, she is a mutant. She has some energy powers typical of a Green Lantern and also some plant-based powers from her mother's side of the family. *Her ability to shift into a flame form is reportedly based on Frankie Raye. However a few DC readers feel that she more resembles the DC character Fire (Beatriz da Costa) whose flame form is also green. *Jade Nova seems to be a habitual smoker. She uses the energy from her ring as a lighter for her cigarettes. *The ring Jade Nova uses is a recognizable Green Lantern Ring. They have been worn by numerous Green Lantern related characters since 1940. Its powers have varied in depictions over the decades, but the more consistent ones are energy projection, creation of force fields, creation of energy constructs, and flight. Weaknesses include the necessity for a user to be conscious and in peak condition, the need for regular recharges, and a weakness to the color yellow wielded by several Green Lantern enemies. *Skulk seems to have a friendly relationship with Jade Nova. This probably derives from the partnership of their DC counterparts Solomon Grundy and Jade while they served in Infinity, Inc. | Trivia = }} Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Flight Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tobacco Smokers Category:Horton Family